heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.03.06 - Escape from the Raft
There has been a VIP visit at the Raft. The President, along with top advisors, has come along to inspect the prison and see the latest technology for keeping super powered bad guys incarcerated. Naturally, this means that the bad guys would cause trouble. The bad guys played dumb, were able to take out some of the Secret Service agents unseen, and suddenly, they had the tour party captured in the main indoor "yard" of the Raft. SHIELD has been tasked with getting the President and party out unharmed. Fury has a strike force ready to go, but wants to try a quiet mission first. He is sending a smaller group into the prison, however, the security of the prison is still in full force. Power Dampners are on. No fire arms are allowed when going in direct contact with the prisoners. Fury is aboard the helicarrier and can be contacted through short burst transmissions if neccessary, but mostly the team is on its own. They have five hours to get in and get out with the President or else Fury has to use the strike team. "Ok, everyone shut up." You shut up! "EVERYONE SHUT UP!" A non-chalant looking box lifts up one edge, revealign a pair of boots, and then lifts six inches. Shuffle, shuffle, shuffle. A prison turns at the noise. The box drops down. The man eyes it, then turns back to his rounds. Shuffle, shuffle, shuffle. The box drops again, this time behind a little potted plant. The prisoner seems to ignore it. The box approaches behind the prisoner, then Deadpool leaps out of the box and with a stiletto, slams the blade into the back of the prisoner's skull, piercing the ear canal and killing him instantly. He puts the nonchalant box in a nonchalant location, with a nonchalant body in it, then fishes for another box and starts creeping forward. "This is Snake," Deadpool says over the radio. "I've cleared position Alpha and Delta. Guards on Epsilon. Also, I need to poop. Over," he says over the net. Black suit, black shades, and handgun. That's the order of business for the day for Carol. See, she heard about the President's visit to the Raft through one of her old contacts, and went to Fury to ask to be put onto 'The Detail'. So at least Nick knows he has somebody inside. Right now, she's playing the Secret Service Agent role, and is a 'prisoner'. With the dampers on, her energy powers are shut down but you can't just make her suddenly less dense, less strong and less durable. But she has her gun on the ground and her Secret Service issue commlink on the ground beside it. However, she has the audio/visual feed built into her wristwatch that SHIELD is able to activate at will. It may not be on right now but they -can- tap in whenever. She's on her knees by the President and she mutters to the man, "Just stall." confidently. She hoped that even he wasn't aware who she really was at this point. But she's just waiting for Fury to give her some sort of signal.... "W...Snake," crackles the voice of Fury over Deadpool's commlink, "I am putting more trust in you than I probably should. Minimal violence on this one. In and out. The people there are still prisoners and thus are to be considered helpless. Don't make me regret pulling you in on this.>> While the commlink should be secure, Fury will take no chances with names. "You will need to make your way through the yard and into the main building." In the yard are several men moving about. None are armed at this moment but they look big and stocky dressed in prison outfits. There are a couple with visable mutations as one has armored scales on him while another has cats eyes and fur sprouting out the back of neck and on his hands. The yard is fairly quiet besides those couple of folks right now with the prison building itself looking forboding behind it. It is dark outside right now which could add Deadpool. Inside, Carol's weapon is taken by one of the prisoners. "Won't be needing that, Agent." The last word is said in a mocking tone as a smirk goes across his face. All the weapons from the Secret Service are being taken so that some prisoners will be armed. "You heard anything yet from the Money?" calls the prisoner that just took the weapon. "Answered any of our demands?" "Not yet," comes a voice from above. Carol, the President, and the VIPs are being held in the main common room of the prison. There are five prisoners counting Carol and the President. Four Secret Service agents have been killed already. The room is large with picnic benchs and seats scattered around. There is a walk way surrounding the room about a story up. There are some cells up there, but the doors are all open right now. The place is lit by florescent lights so everything has that harsh glow. "Nickiepoo, you and I have very different definitions of 'necessary violence'." It's all necessary, right? It's true what they say. Teach a man to shoot, and something something he ends up shot in the face. "For instance, this box? Is awesome. And necessary! What do you want me to do, ask them nicely to drop their weapons?" Deadpool continues shuffling along in his little portabox, just as nonchalant as a box can be, and peeking out through the handle. From Wade's perspective, he sees a little radar box, 'cause he's playing on Easy mode, and dots that represent the guards. He moves along with little shuffling steps until he gets around a corner, then dashes behind the guard tower, leaving the poor box behind Like the companion cube!!! and starts scaling the back of the main building, moving with monkeylike dexterity. "Heh. And they wanted to nerf my ninja ability," Deadpool snickers, quietly. "I bet Nick would be pissed if he knew my awesome plan for this." He very quietly and carefully climbs around the windows, out of view of the patrolling mutants, and places a tiny little explosive device on the corner of each one, making sure not to be spotted. "Ok, Nickiepoo," Deadpool whispers over his comms unit. "I'm gonna pop the lid on this biatch and make it rain up in here." He hooks a harness up, freeing both of his hands, and brings a pair of automatic pistols up and ready. "OnetwothreeGO SEAHAWKS!" BAAAANG! There's an explosion of noise and shattered glass, and Deadpool surges up into the room, shedding the harness and throwing Carol one of the SMGs, even as he shoots one prisoner in the knee and takes out a third with a sweeping kick and a brutal knee strike to the groin. He levels the SMG on the last guard, drawing his katana in his other hand. "You feel lucky, punk? Huh? DO YA?" he demands. The tiny little SHIELD issue earbud is in Carol's ear, waiting for the signal. Animal codenames eh? She would be birdy then. If it came down to that. After all, she can't be Falcon. That name is taken. But she has her hands clasped behind her head, the camera getting a good view as she turns her head left and right to make sure Fury has visuals he needs. "Mister President." she mutters softly, "You're doing great. We'll have you out of here soon." If it was just her, she'd bull her way out and just handle it but... she can't make the President bulletproof. Of course, she is ready for almost anything... except for Wade... er... Snake. She catches the submachinegun and just -stares- at Wade. Over the encrypted com, she mutters, "Whiskey Tango Foxtrot?" as she dives to tackle the President rather than opening fire on folks. His safety is more important. "Someone want to tell me why we have Loony Tunes on the rescue?" There are yells as Deadpool crashes into the party. One guard goes down. Two guards go down as Wade attacks. There are a lot more Prisoners, however, than Wade probably has bullets. Even as one goes down, a big hulking bruiser grabs at Wade's head as he comes at the Merc from behind. He is attempting to crush the head like a melon beneath his fingers. While the dampners are in effect, much like Carol, the pure physical traits, such as super strength, are still in full power. "Yeah. Yeah, I do feel lucky," the Bruiser growls at Deadpool even as more are coming towards him. <> comes Fury's voice into Carol's earbud. Birdie is already taken too it seems. From behind Carol, someone tries to bring a cord around her neck in a make shift garrote. "Looks like we have the first of these agents to off." "Kill 'er quickly, Frank. We still got some trying to get to the dampner switch." HAAAAAAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAAAHAHAHA Steady on, man! But he said more goons than bullets! Is that even a /thing/? "I know, right?" Deadpool chortles aloud. He glllrghs as the bruiser grabs his head, and with a no look, swings his katana back and drives sixteen inches of blade into the guy's danglies. It doesn't matter who or what you are. If you have danglies and the capacity for losing them, something like that gives you pause. Deadpool moves like a ferret on meth, withdrawing the sword and using it reverse-grip to fend off aggressors as, with his firing hand, he sprays accurate, short bursts of automatic fire into the attacks as easily as a kid at a pellet gun range, including a nice 3-round burst into Carol's attacker's head, which explodes like a melon. He turns, finishing Bruiser off with another burst of fire, then drops the auto pistol and reaches for one of his hulking semiautomatics, firing it with great booming reports. Well, for a moment, Carol has a garotte about her neck. She rolls her eyes and is about to say something snarky and such, a hand reaching back for the choker just as his head blows up and then.. well, "I swear... I'm going to make him pick brains out of my hair and eat'em like he's a babboon.." she mutters under her breath (likely overheard over the comm of course). But she scoops the president up in her arms and says, "I have Potus." before running towards a side door. Sure, it's secured and heavy, but she is determined. A side kick knocks the door wide open. Sure, it's a supply closet, but for the moment, she can insure there's only one way in or out as she puts the president down and turns to face outward. "Stay down Mister President." she remarks. Bruiser screams as a sword goes through his genetaila and he falls over a fountain of blood going right at Deadpool. From the group of bad guys coming at Deadpool, a man leaps up off someone's shoulder, bounces off the wall, and aims twin heels at Deadpool's back. In a French accent Batroc the Leaper calls out, "You cannot kill what you cannot hit, Monsieur." As Carol puts POTUS into the closet, there is a snap behind her. A make shift whip goes for her legs and tugs as a large man calls out, "The President is ours. Don't think shoving him in a closet is going to do any good." "Got the Potato secure!" Deadpool shouts into his headset. Batroc kicks him and he falls down. "Ow! The fudge?" he demands. "Batroc the Leaper? Aren't you one of Spider-man's D-list villains?" Deadpool grabs a pair of banger-9 flashbangs off his vest, pulls the pins, and tosses them into the air with a 'whee!' They go off- a deafening BANG and a series of loud, irregular pops and flashes. Where Deadpool had been is empty- and he reappears a moment later, behind Batroc, having teleported briefly in and out of the fight. He hits Batroc, twice- a kick to the side of the knee, a knife-hand to the collarbone to shatter the clavicle, and the fight's done. "Man, I'm an A-lister, bub," Deadpool informs the screaming Leaper. "You gotta bring the big guns if you want /my/ attention." Deadpool goes back to doin' his killin', making his way to his infiltration point. As more prisoners clatter up the stairs, he throws a grenade down the stairwell, eliciting screams of panic. "Hey, Parakeet!" he shouts, readying something near the window. "Exfil's inbound! Get him over here, and I'll cover ya!" He pulls a ripcord and a giant balloon starts to inflate just outside the window, going up into the air and held in place by Deadpool's foot as he finishes off the last attackes, then focuses his fire on the stairwell. "Eagle, tell me that Captain Whackadoodle isn't my only exfil option." mutters Carol even as the whip wraps about her legs. She twists, grabbing hold of said whip as she twitches and yoinks with her arm to send the whipper into a wall nose first. Then she sees the balloon. "Seriously, you know that they have -guns-, and that's a giant balloon, right?!" she calls out towards Deadpool. "Eagle, if I have to make a new door, I will, but I'm not putting POTUS in that deattrap." Batroc yells as he is struck and collapses. Kind of hard to leap with a shattered knee and collarbone. It is then that there is a sudden snap and pop sound, and the lights go suddenly out in the prison. As it is night outside, no light is coming in through holes in the wall or windows at this point. The only lights are the distant twinkle of the city from across the bay. A deep laugh begins to echo through the prison now bouncing off of walls and the like making it impossible to tell where it is coming from. To the left of Deadpool comes another voice out od the darkness. "Lets see what your little pigstickers can do now, punk." He says this with a leer in the voice and the sound of rock against the tile floor. "Negative, Parakeet, do not send POTUS up in a hot air balloon. Air is not secure. Repeat, air is not secure yet." One of the secret service man was running towards Carol and POTUS during the confusion when suddenly he is grabbed out of the darkness. His face doesn't even have the chance to register surprise before the man turns to stone and falls to the ground near Carol. "If you please, madam, we will take the President now," comes a voice towards Carol with a snooty French accent. Apparently, SHIELD likes holding French Nationals. Deadpool doesn't stop moving. The instant the lights go out, he rips a pair of flares from his hip pocket and flings them into the room, leaping towards what his memory tells him is a desk. It is in fact a wall, and he bounces off of it. "Ow." Deadpool brings his guns to bear again, upside down and feet touching the floor, and starts flinging lead at the guy with the crappier Midas touch. "One-eye, this is Plissken, affirmative on exfil," he says into his radio. "Man, it's like, this is the first time you guys ever did an extraction. Didn't you wonder where that cargo plane vanished to last week?" he demands. "I got this! Trust me! I'm The Doctor." "No wait, that's not right." Oh no, it's dark. Carol just shakes her head. Her eyes begin to glow golden a bit and she mutters. "That was a mistake." towards captain Frenchie. Then she adds in French, "" Then she lifts a hand and summons photonic energy, aka LIGHT! to illuminate the area. "Eagle, lights are out. Be aware, I am planning to perform evac under my own power so you can like... pull a Hicks." There's a brief pause before she adds, "You know, take off and nuke the site from orbit?" And she fires off a blast towards the Gargoyle dude before saying, "Mister President. Come take my hand!" and then once she has him, she'll take off down the hallway towards a window. This is a John Carpenter flick. Not James Cameron. Jeez, Carol. C'mon. A thick chain lashes out towards Deadpool. As the glow from Carol begins, a large man with a bald head stands near Deadpool. He appears to be made of the same thick, heavy material as the chain that is lashing out to brain Deadpool upside his head. "Never liked you, Merc," Absorbing Man says with a nasty tone in his voice. "Talk too much." As Carol fires off a blast at Grey Gargoyle, the Frenchman gathers himself for a moment and then leaps. He leaps almost twenty feet up and above Carol and the President. He hits the wall and drops straight back down towards the pair, trying to grab hold of the President himself thus turning him to stone for an hour. Deadpool goes 'Yoikes!' and ducks under the chain, moving with Total Ninja Alacrity. He pops up inside Absorbing Man's reach with the improvised kusarmi and slaps a half-pound of C4 onto the fellow's chest, then shoves the detonator in his mouth and pulls the pin. "There! Now, be quiet and don't drop it, or you'll be Exploding Man," Deadpool says, offering him a pat on the cheek. Then he teleports again, reappearing between Carol and Grey Gargoyle- but this time with his little ultra-compact shotgun in his hands. He pulls the trigger and pounds Grey Gargoyle in the stomach with an ounce of solid lead travelling at over a thousand feet per second. He nimbly leaps and dodges again, throwing a flashbang in Grey Gargoyle's face, and then turns to yell over his shoulder at Carol. "Are you /sure/ you don't want my exfil?" he asks. There's a terriffic KAAARAKACOOMM and the building shakes, the front half of the ediface blown away by the C4 Absorbing Man had tried to absorb, apparently. "...ok, so plan B, then?" he asks. "Do we have a plan B?" Ever heard of Seventh Sense? Well no, most folks only know the movie with Bruce Willis and that's only Sixth, not Seventh. Carol gets a flash of Grey Gargoyle's plan and a stutterstep maneuver later, she twists and as Gargoyle lands, her booted foot -slams- into the guy's chest. Even as the golden glow flashes over her form and makes her costume replace her black suit. It's entirely possible, she was -aiming- for Wade, not the Garogoyle... but the imact is on the grey guy's chest. Her plan? Use that guy to make a door and then follow him through and into the air. "I -am- plan B you nutjob!" she calls out, moving so that once again, she is between POTUS and the Frenchoyle. The C4 goes off in Absorbing Man's mouth, but the man is made of heavy duty steel at the moment. He rocks backwards from the explosion but does not appear to be overly harmed by the explosion. He staggers backwards but is shaking his head and going after Deadpool as the Merc teleports towards Carol, POTUS, and the Grey Gargoyle. "Come back here, maggot. Not done with you." Little wiffs of smoke from the explosion wift out of his mouth so that he looks like a steel dragon chasing Wade. The Gargoyle is falling towards them even as Wade shoots at him. The shots tear away at his stone chest, but he keeps on falling regardless. As the flashbang goes off, he can't see so as Carol's foot connets with his chest, his course of descent is changed. Like a huge wrecking ball, the man goes through the wall of the prison and out into the bay with a heavy splash. With the hole in the wall, there is a rush of cold air coming into the prison. Prisoners are rushing at the two "Heroes". The couple of Secret Service men still on their feet try to buy Carol and Wade time as they take on the rush, but are quickly overrun. "Ok, we're officially getting outgunned here," Deadpool announces, backing down the hallway and covering their withdrawal. He switches magazines in his auto pistols and starts cutting loose with custom, high-pressure, tungsten-core rounds. "I'm down to the stuff that costs ten bucks a bullet, One-eye!" Deadpool shouts over the com. "I'm billing you for my ammo costs!" He lets one weapon drop to a sling and throws a grenade with a 'Frag out!', bouncing it expertly around a corner at a group of onrushing inmates. Deadpool turns around and charges ahead of Carol with a pair of smaller pistols (seriously he has like 10 of them) and starts laying waste, trying to clear a path. "Gonna need ya to take care of Metal Man back there! Apparently Absorbing stuff isn't actually his thing!" he shouts at Carol. "Idiot!" exclaims Carol. "Seriously... just plug the hole." she mutters. Into her comm, she says, "Eagle, have exfil hole in wall. The masses are acting like moths to a flame. Got anyone can do a pickup so I can plug the hole myself? Or do I just take off and let you make a plug? You got any of that heavy capture foam stuff or a sleek forcefield generator?" she asks. She will either stay and fight, or take off based on Fury's response. "Just for the record, I am totally okay with gift wrapping Deadpool for these guys if you say so." she adds. She is standing in the hole currently, holding the President out through it. . . Firing photonic pulse blasts at the onrushing horde. One prisoner gets hit by rounds from Deadpool and others get hit by photon blasts from Carol. Problem is that this was a very full prison, and this was a full fledged capture of the castle by the prisoners. Only thing keeping them from all out escaping had been the bay around the Blackgate island. So there are a lot of folks rushing towards the two. It is only a matter of time before the Tech Bad Guys find where their gear is being held. The blasts and shots just splash against Absorbing Man who is in the front of the mob. "Going to rip the two of you apart like Kleenex," he growls as he is getting closer now. All the Secret Service men are down and lost in the mass of bad guys begin to form a semi circle around the busted hole and the Operatives. Deadpool's grenade goes off. Several inmates go flying up and back. For the moment, the line of the Prisoners is broken in that spot so a second line of escape is open to the two of them. <> "Oh yeah." Deadpool reaches to his back and whips out an Ultimax Mk5. Recoil operated, belt fed, air cooled automatic machine gun. Cyclic rate? 650 rounds per minute. Capacity? 250 round drums. Badassery? /Epic/. Deadpool puts his back to Carol's and starts cutting loose with the heavy machine gun, sweeping it back and forth in viscious arcs, scything across multiple enemies in the tight confines of the corners. He pauses just long enough to prep a pair of grenades and throw them at the horde- one incendiary, which explodes in a burst of phosphorous that creates an immediate inferno, and one a stick of thermite, which he hurls right at the hole in Absorbing Man's face- and which promptly explodes with the heat and intensity of a plasma lance, enough to melt through the densest of steel. "COME SAY HERRO TO MY 'RIL FRIEN'!" Deadpool crows, the machine gun chattering. "Seriously... perfectly okay leavin' this guy. He's nuttier than squirrel poop." mutters Carol. "And yes Eagle. Can hold. If aerial assets could retrieve POTUS, it would make it a lot easier though." She sees Absorbing man charging and then has an idea. She aims his way and charges up a blast. She -hopes- that the guy absorbs it and becomes energy. Because if that happens, she's -totally- going to grab him and absorb his absorbing self... that's going to be weird, but it's as good a way to hold him for now as she can concieve of. "YEEEAAARRRGGGGG!!!!" Absorbing Man screams as his face is melting away from his head. Both hands go up to try and almost push the melting back into his face. The scream of sheer pain from the Tank of the Group gets the rest of the Prisoners to stop in their tracks for a moment. There is a moment of fear and just waiting to break in the air about them. Then the fire explodes from Deadpool's grenade. Flames go up as prison outfits catch fire. The prisonsers begin to back up and then are almost crawling over themselves trying to get away. Meanwhile, the Absorbing Man is not paying attention to Carol. As the energy blast strikes him, he automatically absorbs the energy. He begins to glow and radiate power and energy. His face stabilizes as he is not metal any more. He begins to reform his face and laughs now as he flexes his glowing fingers. "That was a mistake, doll. Should have let the motor mouth just kill me there." "Jiminy Cricket on a pogo stick, Danvers," Deadpool complains. He grabs her and changes places yet again, putting her between Absorbing Man and the President. "Your problem now. Reloading!" He throws another grenade down the hallway into the mass of prisoners with one hand, while with his other he slaps a fresh belt into place and starts rockin' and rollin' again with the Ultimax. "Hey, I've got an idea!" Deadpool says. He turns and grabs the President of the United States- who is cowering in fear- and seizes his belt and the back of his shirt. With an 'alley-oop!' he throws the president into the water, then dives in after him. "Ok Carol, so you stand and fight, and I'm gonna get him somewhere safe!" Deadpool ditches the last of his gear, pulls out one more balloon with a long cable and inflates it. He fires a flare into the air, and a moment later, there's the humming sound of a large aircraft coming in on approach. "Did you ever see the new Batman, Mister President?" Deadpool asks the Commander in Chief. "It's a totally legit move. Also, mandroids? Gaaaaaaaay." He wraps his arms and legs around the president, holding fast, and watches the misappropriated C-130 swing in and low, trailing a giant hookup trawl to grab the cable currently attached to the two men. Now, you want to talk comical? Carol was all set to handle Absorbing Man but... then Deadpool goes and proves her earlier comment. He jumps, grabs the president and ends up hanging there, both of them while she holds them up. "Seriously?" she asks as she glances back. But she looks back to Crusher Creel and does the Matrix.. bring it on.. gesture. As Creel gets closer, she punches her other hand into his chest and starts absorbing. Then she drags him, Deadpool, and POTUS out into the air. As she goes, she's absorbing the energy body to restrain the dude, holding him away from the other two. "Eagle, be aware, I am exfilling. Repeat, I am exfil. One prisoner, POTUS, and one gerbil on coffee on hand. Have Mandroids secure hole in southern wall." As Carol begins to go upward carrying the two, three figures in golden armor come streaking out from the city. The three armored agents are pushing eight feet tall and go straight for the hole that the Grey Gargoyle made in the building. <> comes over the comm. Two Mandroids go into the prison through the hole while another stays outside projecting a force field into the hole itself. Another team of Mandroids is coming up from the South and is landing in the yard of the Prison to start bringing the prison back under control. <> "This is bull hockey! I demand a consult with my union rep! You'll be hearing from the writer's guild! Appropriating my crappy pose, why I oughta sue your pants off!" Deadpool pauses. "Hey, that'd be kinda hot, actually. Wait, does she do pants, or is it more of that like, bikini thing? What do they call those? I can't remember," Deadpool sighs. "But she is hot, y'know, so I'm along for the ride. Lovin' the view from down here!" he calls up to Carol. "Still, I think my exit would have been /way/ funnier," Deadpool comments. "I could have blackmailed you for a personal helicarrier! The SS Deadpool, I'd call it, and it'd be a right proper ship, with guns, and blackjack, and hookers! In fact, forget the helicarrier..." he trails off into the distance, borne aloft by Carol and a death grip on the POTUS. And making fun of Absorbing Man. Category:Log